Griever: A Story of Love and Heartbreak
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: What would happen if Yuffie met Rinoa. And LeonSquall had to deal with BOTH of his grilfriends? [ONESHOT]


ONESHOT

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Griever: A Story of Love and Heartbreak

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon stood next to Cloud, shaking his head sorrowfully. These people were the stupidest people he had ever met! He glared at the red-haired girl in front of him with dislike. She was staring at him while speaking a mile a minute, "SolikeIwaswonderingifyouwouldgohelpmefindmybestfriendSorasoIcantellhimthat-" Kairi was shut up by Cloud suddenly yelling at the top of his lungs, his Mako blue eyes burning with fury, "Would you shut up already?" he snarled down at Kairi.

Kairi flinched as she looked at Cloud with wide eyes. Leon watched, suddenly interested as Cloud drew his buster sword, glaring at the red head, he spoke again, "Listen, girl, if you want to _live_ to see your friend Sora-then get the heck out of here!" Kairi appeared not to have heard a single word that Cloud had said, instead, she was staring at Cloud's buster sword with awe, "That's a big sword..." she commented.

Now it was Leon's turn. He took out his Gunblade and without speaking, he aimed it at Kairi and pulled the trigger. Cloud stepped away from the teen and watched in amusement as Kairi stared at Leon with wide eyes. Suddenly her ever-so-joyful mood changed to a raging, angry demon mood, "You almost shot me!" Kairi roared, her eyes bulging out of her head.

Leon shook his head and replied, "But I didn't, could've, but I didn't. Now get out of here and try Traverse Town, Sora might be there."

Kairi's anger seemed to fade as she skipped away, heading to Traverse Town. "Finally!" Cloud rejoiced and then turned to look at Leon, "How did you do that?"

Leon glanced at Cloud, sheathing his Gunblade, "You learn when you're around Rinoa so much..." Leon grumbled.

"Rinoa? Who's that?" Cloud asked, looking at Leon with confusion in his Mako colored eyes.

"Yeah, who _is_ that, Squall?" Yuffie demanded, suddenly popping up beside Leon, a scowl on her face. Leon groaned and growled, "It's Leon, Yuffie! And who Rinoa is, is none of your business!"

Cloud, Leon noticed, was laughing at him quietly, and so Leon couldn't resist the temptation. "Cloud, you can't laugh cause your girlfriend is dead!" Cloud's face suddenly grew sad and he stared at Leon, but suddenly, realization crossed his face, "No she isn't! She's at Merlin's house "Squall"!"

Leon glared at Cloud and swatted Yuffie away, who was pestering him about Rinoa. After about a minute of Yuffie going on about Rinoa, Leon finally couldn't take it. He spun to face Yuffie, his fiery eyes burning into her as he growled, "She is just a friend Yuffie, okay? I haven't seen her in forever!" How sad...but it was true. Leon hadn't seen Rinoa in maybe...oh say a year? Yeah sure, when he was seventeen, he had even kissed her, but about a month later, Leon was put into Kingdom Hearts and was forced to leave Rinoa behind and meet the ever-so careless and sneaky materia thief Yuffie. Oh and Yuffie was a ninja.

"Oh...sooo...Cloud! Do you have any materia?" Yuffie asked, turning to look at Cloud, who was now staring at Yuffie. "Why?" he asked, sheathing his buster sword that had two materia in it. Yuffie didn't need to see that, otherwise, come morning, Cloud wouldn't ever see it again.

"Cause I want it." Yuffie replied, her eyes shining.

"Well then, you're out of luck. I don't have any. Try finding Sephiroth." Cloud suggested, not even thinking about what he was saying.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Yuffie demanded at once, her eyes flaring with sudden rage.

Cloud blinked, and then muttered something before running off. Leon watched him go and shrugged. He tried to sneak away from Yuffie, but was unsuccessful as she came up out of no where and grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the Market Place in Hollow Bastion ."Come on Squall, come buy me an ice cream!" Yuffie demanded.

"No," Leon protested, trying to get away from the crazy ninja. "And it's Leon, not Squall."

Yuffie glared at him and yanked hard, making Leon stumble forward. Yuffie ducked as Leon fell to the ground, but he stopped his fall and jumped to his feet. "Yuffie!" he snarled, glaring at her, "I can't get you an ice cream anyway because I don't have any munny!"

Yuffie stared blankly at him and then asked, "Why don't you have any munny?"

Leon sighed, shaking his head. Did she always forget things this fast? "How many times have I told you all the munny I have goes to paying for my apartment and then the rest goes to the Restoration Committee?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Yuffie replied, her gray eyes suddenly brightening.

Leon rolled his eyes and then replied, "Now, leave me alone while I go home." Leon ordered Yuffie as he walked the opposite direction that she had been taking him.

"Can I come?" Yuffie asked at once.

"No," Leon replied bluntly, not turning to look at her.

"Why?" Yuffie asked immediately.

Leon didn't answer and so Yuffie came up beside him and was walking beside him. Leon wished she would leave. She didn't say anything at first, but when she did, Leon stared at her with horror, "Hey Squall, are you gay?"

"No! Where the heck did that come from?" Leon demanded at once, not taking any notice to the fact that Yuffie had called him "Squall".

"Oh, well Sora was looking up on the internet and he found something about you and Cl-" Yuffie was shut up by Leon who groaned, "Don't even mention the name "Sora"."

"Oh, sorry, anyway-"

"Yuffie, just shut up and go away." Leon demanded in stern voice. He was shocked that Yuffie had asked him that. He was _not_ gay and he had no idea why she had asked it!

"Okay, but if you're not gay-then you like girls right?" Yuffie asked, staring at Leon.

Leon wondered where she was going to, but he reluctantly answered, "Yes,"

"Okay," Yuffie then walked away from him. Leon sighed with relief, realizing that he had reached his apartment. He entered it and went to the couch and sat down, turning on the TV.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa stared at the setting sun, her eyes saddened. It had been over a year since she had seen Squall. They hadn't even spoken, and even though she had searched, she could not find where he had gone. Now, as she sat in a chair beside sliding glass doors, looking out over the ocean, she felt the familiar sadness come over her.

"Rinoa," a voice shattered the sorrowful sadness in the living room of her house. Rinoa didn't turn to look at her father as he came in. She had made up with him, but she still didn't call him father or dad or anything like that. "Rinoa, I think we've found something out about Squall."

Rinoa turned to look at her father, so quickly, she gave herself whiplash, but she ignored the pain. General Caraway sat down beside Rinoa and handed her a piece of paper.

SQUALL LEONHART

--------------------------

SQUALL HAS BEEN REPORTED TO HAVE MOVED TO HAVE MOVED EXACTLY ONE YEAR AND THREE MONTHS AGO. HE HAS GONE TO ANOTHER WORLD THAT WAS FORMERLY KNOWN AS HOLLOW BASTION, BUT NOW CALLED RADIANT GARDEN.

---------------------

AGE: 18BLOOD-TYPE: A-B (RARE)

WEAPON: GUNBLADE (REVOLVOR) HOUSE TYPE: APARTMENT

GROUP: RESTORATION COMMITTEE

---------------------

SQUALL LEONHART ONCE RESIDED IN TRAVERSE TOWN BECAUSE RADIANT GARDEN WAS TAKEN OVER BY ANSEM, BUT IT WAS RIGHTFULLY RECLAIMED AND NOW HE IS WITH CLOUD STRIFE, AERITH GAINSBOURGH, YUFFIE KIRASHKI, CID HIGHWIND, AND TIFA LOCKHART, HELPING TO RESTORE RADIANT GARDEN.

COPYRIGHT TO RADIANT GARDEN RESTORATION COMMITTEE

--------------------

Rinoa finished reading the piece of paper and looked up at her father, "In another world? There are other worlds out there? How did he get there? How am I supposed to get there?" she asked hurriedly, hoping that the general would be able to answer.

General Caraway shook his head at his daughter's questions and replied, sighing heavily, "I guess there are other places we didn't know about. He must have gone to Lunar Gate and taken a ship. And to answer your last question, Rinoa, you'd have to go to Lunar Gate, but I am not allowing you to go."

Rinoa looked at her father with fiery eyes as she responded, "You're not stopping me from finding him!" she stood up and left a room, leaving General Caraway speechless from the tone of Rinoa's voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon sighed, turning off the TV. He felt rather angry at Yuffie and Cloud for bringing up Rinoa. Really, Leon knew it had been his fault because he had mentioned Rinoa, but he hadn't been counting on Yuffie being there. Yuffie didn't know about Rinoa and Leon had never bothered to tell her. She didn't need to know, but now that he brought it, he wanted to go see Rinoa again, but he had no space craft and the only people who did have one was Sora and Cid.

Leon stood up and headed towards his bedroom. It wasn't particularly late, but Leon felt rather tired as he dropped down onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while, unable to sleep despite his drowsiness. After a while, he finally shut his eyes and kept them shut, forcing himself to sleep. He would drown himself in his sleep to throw off the terrible feeling he felt inside. He missed Rinoa, but every time he thought of her, he thought of Yuffie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa snuck out of her house, careful not to get her father's attention as she cross the lawn. She spotted one of the guards watching her and went over to him, glaring at him, "if you tell my father that you saw me here, I'll have you lose your job and sic my dog on you," she threatened. Angelo, her dog, was tagging along beside her, growled at the guard in response to Rinoa's words. The guard gulped and nodded, not speaking.

Rinoa blinked and then spun towards the direction of the exit of Galbadia and headed off towards it. She was fast on her feet. Rinoa had been with Squall and the other SeeD members long enough to know that being quiet was good, while staying out of sight, was better. She avoided anyone she could until she reached the exit.

She went up to the man who rented out cars and asked, "Can I borrow a car, sir?" Rinoa looked down at Angelo, who was staring intently at the exit of town. Rinoa knew that her dog was very intelligent and knew that they were going somewhere.

"That will be 35,000 gil, ma'am," the man told her, holding out his hand. Rinoa sighed and dug through one of her pockets. She took out the needed amount and paid him. Then she got into the car and drove off towards the nearest railroad station.

It didn't take her long to get a train ride to the abandoned railway to Esthar. Sure, she had a few fights along the way, but before the day was done, Rinoa had reached Lunar's Gate and was showing the person who ran the place the name of where Squall had gone.

He had told her that it would take about five days to reach the place in outer space and he was asking if she'd want to take the risk of having no food with her. Rinoa nodded and asked about water. It came with everything, but the food didn't. She was willing to risk it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon awoke with a start as he heard someone banging on his front door. He groaned and got up, walking over to his bedroom door and opening it. He walked out of his bedroom and passed the living room. He felt light headed and still asleep as he opened the door. Leon was surprised to find that it was dark outside and Yuffie was standing there, looking at him with a hard stare.

"Squall! Do you know how late it is?" Yuffie demanded, her tone sharp.

Leon yawned, "No, and apparently you don't either Yuffie. And for the last time, it's Leon." Leon was just about to shut the door in Yuffie's face when Yuffie shoved past him and marched into his apartment. "Hey! What are you-" Yuffie cut him off as she spun around, "Where can I sleep?"

Leon blinked, "What? Don't you have a place to stay? What about your own apartment?"

Yuffie blinked and tried to look as innocent as possible as she responded, "Well...um...yeah, about that...my apartment...hm...uh...I kinda didn't pay the bills and now I got kicked out of it...so no, I don't have a place to stay." Yuffie admitted after a long moment of stuttering over her words.

Leon narrowed his eyes at her. If she thought that she could stay here when it was her fault for being kicked out of her own apartment, she should have thought twice about it. Leon opened the door all the way and pointed to the outside and growled, "Get out, Yuffie."

Yuffie's eyes widened in amazement at Leon's words as she took a step towards him. "Y-You can't be serious! You're going to make me sleep with the dogs?" she asked, her voice showing her distaste and shock. Leon's eyes flashed and he shook his head, not responding. To his shock, Yuffie dropped down onto her knees and stared up at Leon, her eyes wide and a puppy-dog look on her face as she clasped her hands together, "Please! Please let me stay, Squall!"

Leon sighed, taking a small step back from Yuffie, he shut the door. "Fine, but you're sleeping on the couch. And do not, I repeat, _do not_ get into my refrigerator without my knowledge!"

Yuffie seemed to look insulted as she responded, "I would never!" Leon wasn't stupid, though, he knew very well she would.

Leon nodded and then turned back to his bedroom and walked inside, shutting the door. He heard Yuffie growl in protest, but Leon went over to his closet and took out a spare blanket and pillow. Then he went over to the door and opened it and tossed the to Yuffie. Yuffie caught them and flashed him a smile, "Thanks," she said as he shut the door again.

He yawned as he went over to his bed and laid back down, but he did not sleep until Yuffie had cut the lights off in the living room. Leon closed his eyes for a second time that night and fell into a deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie looked around her as she turned off the lights. She sat down on the couch, feeling rather tired, but even more, hungry. She looked at Leon's bedroom door and saw that it was shut and the lights were off. Yuffie wasn't entirely sure that Leon was asleep yet, but, very quietly, she slipped into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and looked inside. She spotted some pudding sitting in the door and instantly grabbed it. Shutting the door, Yuffie slunk over to where Leon kept his silverware and took out a spoon.

Then she went back to the couch and opened the pudding and began eating it. When she was done eating the creamy chocolate pudding, Yuffie threw the plastic cup away and set the spoon in the sink. Then she went over to the couch and laid down, covering up with the blanket.

Yuffie found that she couldn't sleep as she stared into the darkness of Leon's living room. She wondered if he liked her-she had asked him if he liked girls, and he had said yes, so that meant he liked someone! Or at least, Yuffie had figured that much-she knew that Leon wasn't gay-she wasn't stupid.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Leon awoke, he got up and wondered if Yuffie had snuck into his refrigerator like he had told her _not_ to do. 'Probably,' he mused as he headed towards the door. He opened the door and noticed that the lights were still off in the living room as he headed towards the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and found that he was missing a chocolate pudding but that was all. Leon sighed, Yuffie _never_ listened to him! Suddenly his phone rang. Leon picked it up off the hook and said, "Hello?"

"Squall?" an unfamiliar voice answered on the other end of the phone.

"It's Leon!" Leon fumed from the other end.

"You _are_ Squall, right?"

"Depends, who's asking?"

"That's not important-what is impor-"

"Who are you?"

"Squall, forget that! Is Rinoa there with you? No wait! What the heck am I asking!" Suddenly the person on the other end hung up. Leon blinked, that better not have been Cloud! His phone rang again, "Hello?"

"Leon! Help me! I've been kidnapped by Saix and-" Leon hung up the phone on Kairi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi stared at the phone and sighed, "Man! That was my last phone call! I knew I should have called Sephiroth!"

Saix, who was standing outside the door, replied, "Then that would have been even stupider of you. He would have either hung up as soon as you said 'Hello' if you didn't know where Cloud was. Either that, he doesn't even have a phone..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five days later...

Rinoa awoke just as she landed in Radiant Garden. She was so hungry! Rinoa looked around, trying to find something or some place that sold food, but all she found was stupid floating Moogle and some apartments. She sighed, maybe she should try to find Squall first...

She sighed and yelled, "Squall! Squall Leonhart! Where the heck are you?" At first, Rinoa didn't get an answer, but then she heard someone yell, "Shut the heck up out there will you! You're louder than Yuffie when she wants an ice cream!" a voice snapped.

Rinoa spun around to see a spiky haired man walking towards her. She blinked and ran up to meet him, "Hey you! Do you know Squall Leonhart?"

The man blinked, his blue eyes flashing as he nodded, "Yeah...wow! You're braver than most! The only person I know that actually tries to call him Squall and doesn't get their hair ripped out-is Yuffie!" his voice held sarcasm.

Rinoa glared at him and Angelo growled at him. The man looked down at the dog and rolled his eyes, "Dumb dogs...oh well, yeah, sure, I'll take you to "Squall"-heh heh, it's so fun to call him that behind his back! Okay, on to Leon!"

Rinoa blinked-this guy was strange...maybe Squall hit him in the head one-to-many times with his Gunblade-or the weirdness was just natural. Either way, at least she had found one person who knew Squall! Cloud took her over to the Market Place and pointed to a familiar person standing in the middle of the Market Place. He seemed very bored as a girl with short black hair tried to pull him over to an ice cream stand.

"Squall! I want some ice cream!" she yelled, trying her best to get him over there, but Squall wouldn't budge.

"Uh-oh, Yuffie wants some ice cream. Okay-you can handle him on your own-Yuffie will bite my head off if I go down there..." Cloud said and then walked off, whistling something that sounded like One-Winged-Angel.

"Cloud! Can I cut your head off now?" a voice asked. Rinoa didn't even turn to look as Sephiroth appeared right in front of Cloud with the Masamune already drawn. "Oh! Yay! A fight!" Cloud yelled. This guy really was an idiot...

"Squall!" Rinoa yelled, jumping down the stairs. Squall spun around at his name and yelled, "It's Leon! Oh hey Rinoa!-Wait a second-RINOA! How did-what are-Yuffie! go the heck AWAY!"

Rinoa walked up to Squall, glaring at Yuffie as she explained, "Well, for one, General Caraway said I couldn't come here, but he found a file that told us where you went. Then I escaped with Angelo and we went to Lunar Gate near Esthar and took a ship here and then I met this strange guy who seems a bit weird and seems to have no idea what it means to have your head curt off...and then I found you with...who the heck is this?" Rinoa asked suddenly, her eyes burning as she looked at Yuffie. Yuffie was looking at her just as viciously.

"So THIS is Rinoa, huh, Squall!" Yuffie growled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no way that Leon could have guessed that Rinoa would have just shown up one day. Well, now she was here-and Yuffie was angry as heck and about to bite Rinoa's head off-and his because he wouldn't get her an ice cream. What should he do...? Leon really didn't know, but he turned to Yuffie and glared at her, "For the last time, it's Leon Yuffie! Good grief! I never should have told you my last name!"

"Squall, why do you insist on being called Leon?" Rinoa suddenly asked, confused.

Leon turned to look at her and sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not explaining it Rinoa. Anyway, this is Yuffie-if you have any of your gil on you-hide it-she'll steal it and any other valuable thing she can get her hand son." Leon warned, glancing at Yuffie who looked as if she were about to strange Rinoa as she held up her hands.

"Hey! How come you let this girl call you Squall but you don't let me?" Yuffie whined.

Leon sighed. Boy, he could have guessed this was going to happen. Maybe he should just forget Yuffie was even there...but then he would hurt her feelings and she would throw her shuriken at him-and that would not be fun. It has happened before, and it almost every incident, she cut some of his hair-which made him almost shot her-which made her go hide behind Cloud so the bullet would hit him-and Cloud would yell, "Aw forget Sephiroth! Die Leonhart!" and then he would use the Omnislash on Leon and Leon would have to use a Curaga and then Aerith would come and beat Cloud over the head with a wooden spoon and Tifa would scold him for shooting at Cloud and then actually hitting Cloud and then Leon would go home-only to find a rabid dog set lose in his house by Yuffie and-you get the point.

"Ahh! Bad, evil...um...Hojo's experiment thingy!" Cloud suddenly yelled, falling off the back of the staircase and crashing into the stone. Leon spun around just in time to get hit with-you guessed it-the Omnislash.

"WHY I OUTTA!" Leon yelled, taking out his Gunblade and-yep he shot at Cloud. Rinoa-thankfully was on Leon's side and not Sephiroth/Cloud's and froze Cloud. Yuffie was growling at Leon about to bit him-when Rinoa used a Stop spell on her. Leon blinked as Rinoa went over to Cloud-keeping an eye on Sephiroth, who was looking at his precious little evil demonic spiky haired puppet failure. She froze Sephiroth also and then she moved Cloud into the cooler of the ice cream truck. She stuck Sephiroth in the Moogle Supplies Company packaging boxes and threw Yuffie-yep, off a cliff and into the Dark Depths.

Then she unfroze everybody...uh-oh...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud was shivering in the ice cream box, but heck, he was looking at all the ice cream. "Ohh! Look a chocolate ice cream! Oh! Cherry flavored! Awesome!" He began scooping up hand fulls of ice cream and eating until-"AHH! It hurts! BRAIN FREEZE!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth stared at the Moogle plushy in his hand. Why did he have this again? Oh well-he stuffed it in the Help Moogles Society Box and went onto the next toy until he came to a toy that had him and Cloud on it. Cloud had the buster stabbed through him and he was leaning against the thingy that his so called Mother was in and the glass was cracked and-wait a minute! How on earth did a Moogle make this? Had there been a Moogle in Nimbelheim that day his little puppet failure Strife had killed him? Maybe...ah well! He tossed it into the box labeled Sephiroth-Is-Dead-Hooray!

"Ohh! Look at this toy! It is a Kadaj plushy! Yes! Now my puppets shall all assemble and together we shall take over Hollow Bastion! Er...I mean Radiant Garden." Sephiroth tossed the Kadaj plushy into a small pile he already had of himself, Hojo, Lucrecia, JENOVA, Rufus, Loz, Yazoo, and...Cloud. "I shall be king of the plushies!" he yelled.

"Shut up and get back to work, kupo!" a Moogle with a mustache yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SQUALL!" Yuffie screamed at the top of her lungs. She was in the Dark Depths of Hollow Bastion...er Radiant Garden. Why the heck was she over here? Wait a second...isn't this where Sephiroth stayed at? And wasn't Sephiroth filthy stinking rich from being the General of ShinRa's army of SOLDIERS? Yes! So there must be a mansion buried under the dirt! Yes-that was it! She grabbed a metal spoon and began digging.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gasp! You got rid of Yuffie and she hasn't come back yet!" Squall...er...Leon said.

"Yep! Well-I'm starving-where's a place I can eat at?" Rinoa asked, looking around. She most certainly did not want any ice cream considering she had put Cloud in there and Cloud was eating all of the ice cream that he could until he yelled- "BRAIN FREEZE! It hurts! Mother JENOVA fudgesicles! Why did I eat all of that ice cream!"

Rinoa blinked, staring at the ice cream box. All at once it opened and out came Cloud, covered in ice cream. "Must...go to plushy reunion..." he said in a robotic-type voice.

"Plushy Reunion? Uh-oh..." Aerith said, popping up out of no where, carrying a flower basket. (when do you NOT see her with flowers?)

"What's a Plushy Reunion?" Rinoa and Leon asked, staring at Aeris.

All at once the Moogle Inc. blew up and out came Sephiroth-carrying at least four hundred plushies. He threw them up in the air, yelling, "Assemble my Plushy Reunion friends! AND PUPPETS!"

"Durrrr..." Cloud said as he walked forward like a robot. All at once these zombie like things came out of the ground and to everyone's shock there were-Aerith's dead flowers!

"MY CETRA FLOWERS ASSMEBLE!" Aerith yelled.

"Okay...this is getting creepy." Rinoa said, her eye twitching.

"Uh...yeah...um...let's go to...um...uh...ohhh! We can go to the beach! Yeah! Let's go to Destiny Island!" Leon yelled. "CID HIGHWIND! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH TO GET AWAY FROM THE STUPID PLUSHIE REUNION AND AERITH'S CETRA FLOWERS!"

"Well then I'm comin' with ya!" Cid yelled, running outside of Merlin's house, carrying the keys to the Gummi ship.

"Okay! Let's go!" Leon yelled, yanking Rinoa along as a grenade went off and spilled-flowers? Or was that Mako inhabited flowers? Oh well-"IT BURNS!"

"Ohh! My MAKO! NO ONE CAN TOUCH IT!" Hojo yelled. (O.O)

Leon and Rinoa got on the ship and were shocked to see Yuffie there-covered in dirt and asleep on the controls. Cid grunted and kicked her off of it-which almost made him lose his cigarette. Then he started the engine and then they were off to Destiny Island. But before they got there-Yuffie woke up...dun dun dunnnnn...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Riku! Look, a shooting star!" Kairi pointed out, pointing up at the sky. Riku blinked. How could she see a shooting star in the daytime? Oh wait...he forget he was wearing his keep-into-the-light-Riku glasses. He took them off and found that it was all dark and shadowy outside. He also saw a ball of flames hurdling towards them at least two-hundred miles an hour. "Uh...Kairi, I don't think that's a shooting star...DARKNESS PROTECT ME!" Riku yelled, running into the shadows of a tree, shutting his eyes and crossing his fingers.

Kairi blinked, "What are you doing?" she asked, coming over to him. As she tried to get under the tree too-she was shocked and-thrown into the ocean. Riku opened his eyes and saw that Kairi wasn't there. "YAY! It worked!"

"What worked?" Sora came up, poking Riku in the head. Riku looked down at his short stupid little friend, glaring.

"Grr! I'll shock you too!" he threatened.

"Ohhh! You mean like Larexen?" Sora asked. "Riku! Don't you think Larexen was pretty?"

"No, and I don't see what you see in her. She's a hag. And Sora, I will shock you harder than Larexen if you don't stop poking me!" Riku snarled, giving Sora the meanest look he could.

Sora blinked twice before braking into tears and running away crying like a baby. Riku then turned his attention back onto the flaming ball of fire and then shrugged, "Oh well, guess I'll just go into my happy place and forget about that evil fire ball that's about to-wait, do I even have a happy place? Guess not...oh well..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon found himself screaming as Yuffie lit a match and threw it at the gas can. "Now, this is how much I hate Rinoa!" she said, and then jumped out of the big ball of flames and into the ocean, using a parachute. Leon looked at Rinoa and Cid. He grabbed both of them and jumped off of the ship too-but to his great displeasure-he forgot a parachute.

"You ninny! How could you forget the parachute!"

Well...at least they landed in the ocean...but Yuffie was there too...uh-oh...and we all know what happens now. Hell breaks loose!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku was walking along the beach when he saw Cid floating through the ocean, doing the backstroke. His cigarette had some how managed not to get wet, that was a shock! Then, a little ways off, Riku could see Leon and some girl he didn't know swimming as fast as they could to get to land. It took him a moment to realize Yuffie was chasing after Leon and the girl. "Heh-heh, I knew it! Leon WAS cheating on Yuffie!"

When Leon and the girl got to land, they ran behind Riku. Leon was yelling, "Riku! Help us! Do something to stop Yuffie's anger!"

Riku turned to look at Leon and the girl, "Why? You're the one cheating on her."

The girl turned to look at Leon, anger suddenly flaring in her eyes, "WHAT! You mean to tell me that you go out with Yuffie! Squall Leonhart! We're through!"

"But-but-Rinoa!" Leon whined. "I'm not cheating on you-it's not my fault Tetsuya made me fall in love with Yuffie!"

"Who's Tetsuya?"

"The game designer."

"This is a game?"

"I guess..."

"Squall?"

"What?"

"You're an idiot."

"And you two are weird. Just like Sora and Larexen..."

"WHAT!" Rinoa and Leon both yelled, turning to look at Riku.

"I think this just might be my cue to run..."

Suddenly they heard a helicopter. Everyone-including the shark-bitten Yuffie, looked up. They saw Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, and Cloud jump out of the helicopter. As soon as they reached land, Cloud ran over to Leon and Rinoa. Sephiroth, on the other hand, looked at Riku and growled, "Alright Sargent! Stand up!"

Riku blinked and stood up straight-well straighter than normal.

"Attention!"

"Um...Sephiroth...you're not the General of an army any more and this guy is not your SOLDIER..." Kadaj said, blinking.

"Shut your mouth private!"

"Okay.."

"I thought I told you to shut your yap!"

"Opps..."

"DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 50!"

"Hm? Fifty what? Sand? OKAY!"

"Grr! Alright, stupid private, you're no longer a private, you're a grunt now!"

"A what?"

"SHUT YOUR YAP!"

"Okay..."

"Grr...What did I just say?"

"Sorry..."

"SHUT UP!"

"OKAY!"

Sephiroth finally decided to just ignore Kadaj and his senseless babblings and turned back to Riku. "Alright, Soldier, you want to be in the army, right?"

"Um...no..."

"Right! Good then, now let's get started with your training!"

"Wait! I said no!" Riku yelled, jumping into the ocean and then sinking in sand. He blinked, looking down at his feet. Stupid quick sand that was under water...he growled and he tried to get out of the quick sand-but it was no use.

"Well, now that your standing there, you can practice your salutes!" Sephiroth growled.

Riku blinked, standing up straight and bringing his hand to his head, "Sir yes sir!"

Leon and Rinoa stared with utter confusion...this was getting weird. Since when had Sephiroth been the general of anything? Oh well..."Okay, let's go eat." Rinoa said, walking away.

"Yeah..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku blinked, okay...why was he in an army suit again? Oh wait...that's right-Sephiroth tried to make him a SOLDIER and now he was in the Navy practicing his salutes...yeah, that about covers it...This Sephiroth guy needs mental help...forcing people into the army like that...curse him-and Tetsuya! Whoever Tetsuya was...oh yeah, he's the game designer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie was steaming as she finally got out of the shark infested waters. She held up the black materia. Leon was going to pay..."Oh Sephiroth!"

"Young missy! You ARE NOT aloud in my army!"

"What! HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE!" Yuffie snarled, taking out some ninja stars and flinging them at Sephiroth.

"AH! MY EYE! MOMMMY JENOVA HELP ME!" Sephiroth cried as one of the ninja stars poked him in the eye. "I'M BLEEDING MOMMY!"

"Want me to give it a kiss?" Loz offered, coming over.

"Can I shoot him, General sir?" Yazoo asked.

Sephiroth blinked, gulping as Loz came closer to him and tried to kiss him on the eye. "GET AWAY! I'M CLEAN! AHH! IT BURNS!" Sephiroth yelled. "SHOOT HIM NOW!"

Yazoo shot him and Loz died. The end of Loz

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie glared at Sephiroth and stalked off, plotting her revenge. Now how should she get back at Leon? Burn his girlfriend at the stake? Nah! Too witch like-but good idea...um...shoot her in the head-nah, too fast of death...feed her to Cerberus...nah!...stab her to death? Maybe...or...or...or...or...or...or...or...or-this was a perfect idea!

"Yazoo! Will you come here for a minute?" Yuffie asked,.

Yazoo looked up and walked over to her with narrowed eyes, "What?"

'Can you do me a favor?" Yuffie asked.

"It depends, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, I'll pay you a LOT for it and I want you to..." Yuffie then explained to Yazoo what her horrible plan really was. At first Yazoo rejected it, until she told him that Rinoa was filthy stinkin' rich and that he would get all of her money.

"I guess I can do that. Just give me the time, place, and directions."

"Directions!"

"To get there..."

"Oh...okay,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa had finished eating her dinner and got up from the table. Squall er…Leon, followed her and they both went outside the restaurant. Suddenly Rinoa heard something. It sounded as if someone was calling her name. She turned her head to look towards the direction of the calling person and to her surprise, saw Angelo sitting there, looking at her, and then at an empty lot. Angelo whined and then stood up and raced off into the empty lot. "Hang on a minute, Squall, let me go get Angelo," Rinoa said, the confusion in her voice clear. Squall only nodded and stood there, waiting for her to return as she raced off into the empty lot.

Rinoa found Angelo sitting under a single street lamp. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she approached her dog. When she reached Angelo, Rinoa became aware of another person in the empty lot with her. She turned her head to look one direction. No one was there. She turned to look the other direction and found that it too was empty. She looked in front of her-no one. So that meant…Rinoa stood up straight from where she had been petting Angelo and turned around.

Her brown eyes widened as she saw a teenager standing there. The teen had long silver hair that went past his shoulders. His strange aqua eyes stared at her, boring into her eyes. They seemed to entrance Rinoa as she looked at the teen-who was slightly taller than her. He wore a black leather suit and there was a small smile on his lips. "Who are you?" she asked, staring at him with confusion. The look in his eyes made her feel nervous and Angelo seemed to sense that nervousness and she curled her lips in a snarl and growled at the teen. Rinoa noticed that the teen merely gave her dog an uncaring, unemotional look as he turned to look back at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yazoo kept asking himself why he was doing this. He didn't want too, no, he would rather have just killed the girl, or let Squall have her. The ninja meant nothing to him, but then he reminded himself of the pay he was going to receive for this. But could that ninja really be trusted? Yazoo wasn't really sure, but if she dared try to trick him-she'd pay.

He moved his gloved hands up to Rinoa's upper arms and gripped her tightly. "Believe me, woman, I _do not_ want to do this!" Yazoo growled in her ear as he felt her stiffen under his cold grasp. He made it quick as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. He knew that he had spent just enough time for Squall to come up and see Rinoa like this. And he was right.

"Rinoa?" Squall's voice drifted from the other side of the empty lot. Yazoo felt Rinoa struggle against his grasp, but he held her there firmly as he pretended to deepen the kiss. "Rinoa…" Squall whispered. "Why…?" Yazoo's insides felt twisted and he wanted to puke and get away from the woman, but Yuffie had been specific. She wanted Squall to leave first before he could stop. That, thank JENOVA, didn't take long at all either. He could already hear the quiet footsteps of Squall's boots fading as he walked away.

All at once one of Rinoa's arms slipped from his grasp and he felt a burning sensation on his face as she slapped him as hard as she could. Yazoo drew away from her, breathing a sigh of relief, "Thank you, JENOVA now that that's over!" he said aloud, looking at the sky.

Rinoa, however, glared at Yazoo with rage. "You! How dare you do that to Squall! How dare you do that to me! I don't even know you!" she shouted at him, slapping him again. That was getting on Yazoo's nerves. He looked down at the woman, his green eyes darkening and his face becoming shadowed as he took out a gun. Rinoa saw it glinting in the light of the street lamp. "Wh-What are you doing?" Rinoa asked, her eyes wide as she took a step back from him.

Yazoo turned his cat-like gaze on her and then turned away from her. He raised the gun, pointing it at an alleyway where he had been hiding at. Yazoo placed his finger on the trigger and fired. The gun was silent as the bullet fired from the barrel and was speeding into the alleyway. Yazoo smiled as he heard a yelp of pain. "Ow! Yazoo! What was that for?" a whining voice yelled at him.

Rinoa fell silent at the voice, her eyes narrowing. She watched as a familiar figure came out of the alleyway, a bullet wound on her leg. The young ninja was dragging her leg and leaned on a stick that she had been so fortunate to find.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa couldn't believe who she saw in front of her. She glared at Yuffie, clenching her fists together, "You planned on this to happen, didn't you!" she snarled at the girl.

Yuffie didn't seem to be paying attention to her as she grabbed a Cure 3 materia out of her knapsack and used it on her leg. Then she threw the stick away and grabbed a bag of money. She reluctantly tossed it at Yazoo, who caught it and walked off in silence. Then Yuffie turned her attention to Rinoa and gave her a wicked smile, "You guessed it," and then raced off in the direction that Squall had gone.

Rinoa was now fuming at Yuffie's confession. Tears began to form in her eyes from the anger she felt inside of her self. "Yuffie!" she screamed as loud as she could. "I'll get you back for this!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie ran over to Leon, pretending as if nothing had happened. Sure, the bullet in her leg was now bothering her some-but for now she would ignore that and try to get hooked up with Leon again. She noticed his glum look and said in a cheerful voice, "So why so down, Squall?"

Leon looked up at her with a glare, "It's Leon, and that is none of your business!"

Yuffie pretended to look sad, "Aw come on Squ-Leon! You never look sad! What's up?" she pleaded, her gray eyes widening and she gave him the puppy-dog face.

Leon sighed. 'Yes!' Yuffie cheered silently. "Well, you see, Rinoa…she was…cheating on me I guess…" Leon said quietly. 'My evil plan to get Rinoa out of the picture is working!' Yuffie grin within, but she kept her I-wonder-what-is-wrong-with-Leon face on.

* * *

Now I have to make the sequel! Griever: A Story of Love and Heartbreak is over. Now it is time for:

Griever II: A Story of Revenge and Obsessions

Then, if you're lucky there will be

Griever III: A Story of Murder and Uncertainty

There might also be a

Griever IV: A Story of Horror and Cat Fights

Heh-heh. You can guess what that one would be about…heh-heh. Beware of my randomness! Oh and Sephiroth's Plushie Reunion!


End file.
